The ultimate wish
by alarka
Summary: This is the ultimam voluntatem. Their ultimate wish. A story set on their old age. Please r/r !


**ultimam voluntatem**

 **(Disclaimer: Da!Da!Da! is sole property of Mika Kawamura. It's just a fanfiction. Duh.)**

The blue white walls are same for any hospital. So are the faces in front of ICU. Let's take Sana's face as an example. Sheer feeling of fear and loss, evident on that cute face. So that means there is some of her very close one inside? Well, if mother in law is really a close one. Sana did never had time to go that close, everybody's got their job in this world. That old woman has got a good bank balance, and that's going to be their. Money is sweetest thing that matters ultimately.

No, don't take Sana as a villain. It's not that she hates her in-law. In fact, she is really an adorable woman, whom everybody would love. And, beauty.. well Sana felt herself insecure in front of her for a long time.. those old days..

Leave it. This is not a story of Sana. See there.. a man, around an age of 30-35, is coming towards her. Sana is standing up. That's her husband, the son of that ill woman, evident from that pale anxious face. "Hey, Katsuro.." They lightly embraced each other.

"Any update?"

"Nope. breakfast?"

"done. You go now.. "

The man, we know the name now, Katsuro, looked at his watch. It's already late. Neh, not late today. There's no office now. Stupid routine still haunts him. They rarely give holidays, and he too, does not take a day off deliberately. Time is money. well, at this moment the thing is different. No son is so heartless to leave his mom in this condition. But it's already 3 days. He can barely manage two more days, then.. what about the meeting?

No. Don't take Katsuro to be a cold heart or irresponsible. He is a good man, too. He loves his mom. But he has his life, his family, and he can't just leave them only on emotions. Life wouldn't spare you.

Anyway, this story is not about Katsuro. Watch out. A doctor comes in picture. "Excuse me, Anyone from Mrs. Iwasaki...?"

"Yes?" Both answered in chorus.

"She's half awake; and finding someone.."

"Yes, yes, Am coming!"

"..She's finding some Kanata, I think." finished the doctor.

#############

Every person has a past. So has Mrs. Iwasaki. Just, nobody ever bothered. A wife, a mother, an in-law.. and that's it. Family barely cares about the Home-makers' past life. Until an age she scarcely get a chance to look back and revive old relations.

Just a name. So many times, since that day. She could identify everyone sometime, sometimes totally memory collapse. And, that very name.

Who is this Kanata?

"What's it?" the boy asked his friend, looking her bothered, "You are not listening.."

"Um" replied the blonde girl, "It's grandma.."

"Oh" the boy leaned on the grass. "How's she now?"

"Still in hospital, in and out between ICU and general... but .." the girl sat up, "hey, Akio..? Do you know any Kanata?"

"Eh? Who's that? Your crush or something?"

"Silly me! Am asking a 13 yr boy about a god-knows-how long ago incident!" the girl giggled in herself.

"Hey, Mishi!" Akio jumped up, and put one hand on her shoulder, "Can you tell me what..?"

#############

Finding a person from past. That includes tremendous amount of research, and connections, especially when you don't even know the surname; and the person has no social profile.

Still, today, we are watching this brown haired old person slowly walking towards hospital, with two young teens we know directing him.

What? Too much fabricated? Coincidence? Actually, life is so much a coincidence in itself, and every logic path is one of the millions of 'may-be' incidents. And, for finding Kanata, it was not hard that much even, because they tried with heart.

The old belongings of Mrs. Iwasaki revealed a photograph, featuring young her with a brunette & an adorable toddler. Then the worn out Heiomachi certificates. The idea of searching old documents was from Akio, though they both had to bath again after that mess..

"Excuse me.."

Sana and Katsuro was interrupted between their discussion about tomorrow's plan. holidays are over..

Both looked back, only to find a tall old man with auburn eyes, his dressing suggests he is Buddhist monk.

"You..?"

"...My name is Kanata Saionji."

#############

"You wouldn't know me, but once your mother did." Saionji said, and looked at everyone, trying to see everyone's reaction.

"I'll keep it short. We, two, once have lived two years together, at my father's place. And... it's a long story, anyway, eventually we got attracted to each other" Saionji shook his head, "Her departure day was coming. At last one fine night, we confessed. But her parents were dead against our relation, I don't know actually why. They left with her for USA." Saionji's tone lowered, "It was impossible to maintain contacts a continent apart in a world without mobile phones.. we tried, but eventually lost the case.."

Saionji stopped. Sana was in tear. Katsuro's spectacles was too blurred, demon.

"So that's in short. I got to my father's occupation.. it's good alone." He tried to smile.

"You did not marry?" Mishi couldn't but ask, and then understood she should haven't.

"You know, it's not the photos you showed I believed" Saionji looked at her and smiled, "It was you, li'le girl; it's the same eyes, same hair, exactly like _her_..!"

Akio grabbed the old monk's hand, lead him to the room. "She's in." the only words he uttered.

Saionji stopped awhile, took a deep breath, and stepped in.

Mrs Iwasaki, leaning on bed with eyes closed, had no sense of a new presence in room. He looked at her closely. The grayish hairs still have enough blonde touch. Those closed eyes should still have the same emerald glow. May be. And that face.. pretty. Still pretty.

"Miyu.."

Saionji sat closest, grabbing her palm. Silent moments. Many eyes peeping in, he couldn't know. A time hole. Going past, 30 yrs.. 36 yrs...

 _"Kanata.."_

 _"Miyu! You know what time it is?!"_

 _"..You are not sleeping, either."_

 _"..."_

 _"Mom or Dad, nobody.." Miyu's tears rolled down. Kanata sighed. "Morning train?"_

 _"Yep" she was still weeping. Kanata wanted to wipe them, but.._

 _Miyu stepped back towards room. "Miyu.."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Can't we have a real one for the last.. ?"_

 _Miyu looked at him, and moments later they were in deep kiss._

 _"I'll find you a day, we'll never get apart.. after we grow up.."_

 _"Yes.."_

"And I am back.." Saionji uttered in a murmur, "..too late, too late even for a sorry.." he went on, down to her ears, "But we still have something left to do together.. at last.."

#############

It will be late in formalities. Many families are busy everywhere, some crying, some going in and out for shifts..

"You heard that incident today?"

"The lovebirds one? Yes.. The old couple.. cutie.. her _Ultimate Wish..._ " the second nurse smiles at the first one, "How are they going ?"

Sighed the first nurse. "They are no more."

"WHAT ? Together..?"

"Yep, they passed away together, first she died and within a minute he had a massive heart attack. Doctors had a really tough time to ungrip their hands..."

 **End :'(**


End file.
